Por fin te alcancé
by blue kirito
Summary: Mientras todos admiran a su hermano él...


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por fin te alcancé.**

 **.**

 **Mientras todos admiran a su hermano él...**

 **Itachi x Sasuke**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Que tengas un buen día en la academia.

Son las cariñosas palabras que la madre de Sasuke le da cada que sale de casa. De esa manera empieza su recorrido por el distrito Uchiha. Durante el trayecto varias personas le saludan y e inclinan ante él. El símbolo del poderoso clan se encuentra en cada rincón, incluso en las prendas que usan para vestir. Los Uchiha cuentan con una genética envidiable que les hace destacar del promedio y de entre todos ellos no es Fugaku, su padre, el ser más digno de admiración sino:

\- Oh joven Sasuke - le dice una mujer - le pido que agradezca de mi parte a su hermano, me fué de mucha ayuda anoche.

El aludido mueve ligeramente la cabeza a modo de afirmación y prosigue. El clan entero adora a su hermano, natural considerando que es el jefe de la policía local, el que protege cientos de vidas sin fallar. Ni una baja desde que tomó el cargo, algo que le hace cuestionarse si ese hombre es humano. Una y otra vez la misma cantaleta, debido a ello se ve obligado a salir temprano de su hogar. Un trayecto de no más de quince minutos que se transforma mágicamente en hora y media. ¿Y por qué?

\- ¡Ah joven Sasuke vaya sorpresa!

El mencionado gruñe y frunce el ceño. ¿Cuándo la rutina se convierte en algo inesperado? ¿Es qué no tienen actividades más importantes que realizar además de sabotearle? Aún así intenta, dentro de sus límites ser amable. No es culpa de cada ser de ojos y pelo negro sentir casi idolatría por un miembro de su familia, si es sincero no es distinto a ellos.

Ah, por fin llega al colegio, un poco de reposo que se ha ganado a pulso.

\- ¡Ey Sasuke idiota! ¡Deja de molestar a Sakura-chan!

Naruto, ¿eh? Tenía la esperanza de que se hubiese quedado dormido o le hiciera daño el desayuno pero no, ahí está molestando como siempre. No cuenta con la paciencia necesaria para tratar con él, afortunadamente una chica con monstruosa fuerza le estampa y casi hace papilla en el escritorio. Ese par es desquiciante pero le sacan una que otra sonrisa, siendo de los pocos que logran tal proeza. Quizá tome en cuenta el consejo de su madre y les invite a comer. Hasta alguien como él necesita amigos, confidentes. Los mira con intensidad.

\- ¡¿Qué tanto me ves tarado?!

Le reclama un maltrecho rubio. Bien, es seguro que al menos hoy no les hace la propuesta.

Las clases se desarrollan con normalidad. Kakashi le felicita como siempre, las chicas enloquecen, Naruto casi se mata intentando hacerle quedar mal y vuelve a casa por el mismo largo y tedioso camino.

\- ¡Joven Sasuke!

A revivir su eterna pesadilla. Por fin llega a su destino, come, hace la tarea y se ducha. Las horas se escapan cual segundos hasta que, se hace de noche. Toma asiento en el borde de la ventana, admira las estrellas y repasa los sucesos de hoy. ¿Cuántas veces alguien mencionó a Itachi? Su gran y magnífico hermano, del que todos esperan grandes cosas, que no puede ser poco menos que perfecto. El que brilla tanto que le relega a ser una simple sombra. Es tan sencillo odiarle o envidiarle. No es ningún secreto que Itachi es el favorito de sus progenitores y que toda muestra de obediencia, agradecimiento o algo similar que Sasuke recibe no son fruto de las cualidades propias pero... ¿Acaso toda esa gente se pone a pensar en la gran carga que ponen en los hombros de su hermano? ¿Del tremendo esfuerzo que este hace para no decepcionarlos? ¿De los miedos, angustias y frustraciones que guardan para sí?

La puerta se abre como de costumbre y se mantiene ligeramente abierta luego de permitir el paso a cierto individuo.

\- ¿Aún despierto hermanito?

\- No me trates como a un mocoso.

\- ¿Te has peleado con Naruto?

\- Es el quien se pelea solo. Deberías irte a dormir, mañana debes salir de madrugada. ¿Has visto tus ojeras?

\- Así es mi cara.

\- Itachi...

\- Aún no ha llegado la hora en que tengas que cuidar de mi.

\- Lo sé.

El mayor acorta la distancia con elegancia hasta que sus rostros quedan a escasos diez centímetros. Las mejillas de Sasuke que colorean un poco, ni toda la voluntad le ayuda a disimularlo. Cierra los ojos por reflejo y recibe un golpe de dedos en la frente que le hace reaccionar.

\- Hasta mañana.

Itachi se retira dejando el alma del menor pendiendo de un hilo. Son realmente escasas las conversaciones que hay entre ellos y jamás involucran sentimientos pero... cuando el vínculo es muy fuerte no es necesario. Eso que nació como cariño se convirtió en amor fraternal, luego uno más intenso y finamente deseo. Ambos lo saben pero Sasuke se niega a recibir un solo beso o caricia, no por quisquilloso o inmadurez. Algún día será tan confiable como Itachi, no necesitará que vele por su bienestar sino lo contrario. Solo entonces permitirá que le estreche entre sus brazos, pruebe el dulzor de su boca y sonreirá como nunca al decir:

\- Por fin te alcance.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia lo hará antes, los mayores placeres de la vida son algo que se debe conseguir con el esfuerzo y, porque además su orgullo no lo permite, algún defecto debía tener.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Tengo años queriendo escribir de mi Otp pero me cuesta tanto! Siempre quise hacer una versión donde Sasuke le entendiera en vez de echar todo a perder con su rencor! Y es que nunca he podido superar la tragedia de estos hermanos que se querían tanto ;~;, aunque hubiera sido genial que ese amor fuese un poco más ju ju ju ok no. Se cuidan compañeros de vicio! Ah y pues sé de antemano que el fandom es reinado por el NaruSasu o a la inversa y si bien me gusta la pareja no podía traicionar mis ganas de escribir un poco de incesto XD. Pero para aquellos que no les gusta y entiendo puse la pareja en el resumen, recuerden el que avisa no es traidor :3. Ahora si, hasta otra compas!**


End file.
